apocalypse
by zombieapocalypsefreak1973
Summary: A virus breaks out in townsville causing people who get bitten to want the flesh of a human but what satisfies them most is the flesh of a 16 year old teenagers and older teenagers. How will the girls cope and who will help them fight. Will they find peace in the world or will they end up as one of those creatures as well. So many questions will they be answered summary suck's .
1. Chapter 1

Apocalypse

BC POV:

I was watching TV when the news came on now usually I wouldn't be bothered with it but this time as I was about to walk away the lady screamed something about a virus and apocalypse when something that looked like a zombie ran up to her pushing her to the ground smashing her head on the ground smashing her skull then it started to eat her insides.

I ran my sisters room's.

"Blossom, Bubbles!" I yelled

When they came out I guess they already saw the news because Bubbles was about to cry and Blossom was terrified. We ran up to the professors room but we heard loud breathing, when I looked through the crack of the door I was in shock there on the ground was blood all around him it made me sick I mean yeah I like gruesome stuff but seeing him like that made scared and sad.

Once Blossom saw we couldn't let Bubbles see otherwise we might as well put up a sign saying come eat us. We ran and got something's and got our backpack's and ran as fast as we could out of the house we ran but we didn't stop we knew we needed help but who would help it was when we were crossing the rood after see a whole heap of zombie-thing's come our way a car pulled up in front of us in it were boys.

"Get in or you will die!" he said

Blossom and Bubbles went in the back quickly and I got in the front and he speeded off, Bubbles probably thought she was going to die.

Blossom POV:

When I looked at the professor I knew what we had to do even though it would kill me we had to leave we weren't safe here so I'm guessing Buttercup knew what I was thinking we can't show Bubbles so we got our valuables that was when I saw a picture of Buttercup, he Professor, Bubbles and I all laughing and looking as happy as ever it made me depressed now thinking of how he looked just now he probably wanted us to ran so we wouldn't die.

We ran and then I saw a whole heap of zombie-thing's coming our way just by looking I knew they would catch up and kill us that was until We saw a car in front of us.

"Get in or you'll die." he said so Bubbles and I got in the back and Buttercup in the front and he speeded off at an unusual speed so this car must have been made for this kind of thing, looked over to Bubbles and saw her trembling so I hugged her on the side and she cried, when I looked up Buttercup had sad eyes looking at us she most feel bad that we left the Professor back there.

Bubbles POV:

When I saw Buttercup's facial expression change I knew something was going on in there that I didn't want to see, I know I look dense but I'm not that dense maybe at times but not now I knew I wouldn't be seeing the Professor ever again so I packed something that were special to me and that was when I saw Blossom looking at a photo in guilt and I was sure something had happened for sure, we ran and when I looked back I almost died but kept running then I saw a car and I didn't hear what they said but I saw Buttercup and Blossom get in so I went in the back with Blossom and looked back and saw them get smaller and smaller and I started to cry knowing I wouldn't see the Professor again, I felt arms around and knew it was Blossom so I cried somemore.


	2. Chapter 2

Apocalypse

**{BC POV}**

We drove for I think about two hours when we stopped and we saw that the creatures weren't near here at all even on the way here. We got out of the car and I saw we were in a forest, and then the guy got out the car as well.

"Sorry about that it's just I saw you three and you weren't a zombie so I just had to save you. By the way my names Butch." The boy said as Bloss and Bubbs got out the car and Bubbs wasn't crying anymore so that was a relief.

"I'm Buttercup the one with the orange hair is Blossom and that's bubbles." I said as I pointed to them both.

"Lovely to meet you come this way, by the looks of it you guys could use some rest." He said and started to walk off.

"What about the car?" Blossom said but when we looked back it was gone strange. We followed Butch when we saw an old manor come in view and it looked beautiful. We walked inside with Butch and it was too good to be true. Each wall there was pictures of old people from centuries ago probably.

"Wow…"Bubbs was at loss of words as bloss and I where.

We then walked into a room with two men in it one sitting on the ground with his head on the wall and the other was standing on leg bent on the wall and his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, but really caught my eye was the one sitting looked like Bubbs as a guy and the other looked like bloss, now I can handle Butch looking like me but other guys that look like my sisters it was just to freaky.

"Still as lazy as ever I wonder if a zombie ran in here would you guy even notice?" Butch asked

Instantly they were on alert but calmed down when they saw us.

"Who's this?" they asked

"Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup survivors. Lucky I found them or they probably would be dead right now." he said proudly

"Anyway I'm Brick and that's Boomer as you can see were all brothers and you are?" the orange head asked who was Brick.

"Hi I'm Blossom and this is Bubbles."

"Hi there."

"And this is Buttercup."

"Sup."

"Alright now let's find some rooms for you that aren't ruined." They said excitedly

After a while we found all rooms were alright so I had a green room and Bubbs had a blue and a pink for Blossom.

{Time skip}

I walked to the roof for some peace and quiet so I started to sing a song.

A little pain

TRAVEL TO THE MOON  
Kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku  
Dare mo inai hoshi no hikari ayatsurinagara  
Tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao  
Kitto futari nara torimodosu

Kizuite  
I'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU  
Ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo  
I'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU  
Sakebitsuzukete  
Kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru  
Ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni  
NO NEED TO CRY

TRAVEL IN SILENCE  
Te wo nobaseba fureru no ni  
Kimi wa tooi sore wa omoide no naka no koto  
Koe ga kikoeru me wo tojireba  
Chiisana itami sae itoshikute

Mitsumete  
I'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU  
Kaze ni fukare hitori mayottemo  
I'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU  
Sora wo miagete  
Zutto kokoro wa te wo hirogete mamotteru  
Ano koro no kimi ga furikaeru made  
NO NEED TO CRY

(FEEL SOMETHING, FEEL NOTHING)  
(LISTEN CLOSELY, LISTEN CLOSELY)  
WIDE OPEN EARS  
DISARM THE DREAM TICKLER  
IN THE CONSTANT MOMENT  
(YOU WILL FIND ME WHERE IT'S QUIET)  
(LISTEN CLOSELY, LISTEN CLOSELY)  
LET THE BLOOD FLOW  
THROUGH ALL THE SPACES  
OF THE UNIVERSE

Kizuite  
I'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU  
Ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo  
I'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU  
Sakebitsuzukete  
Kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru  
Ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni  
NO NEED TO CRY

(LISTEN CLOSELY, LISTEN CLOSELY)  
(LISTEN CLOSELY, LISTEN CLOSELY)  
(LISTEN CLOSELY, LISTEN CLOSELY)

I then heard clapping and looked back to see Bubbles there.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep."

"Come here."

"That song you use to always sing it then you stopped why?"

"Why what?"

"Why start now?"

"I don't know."

And she started to fall asleep on my shoulder good thing I had a big blanket with me so I wrapped it around the both of us and feel asleep looking at the stars and thinking about the professor.

**Okay hope you liked it please review it makes me want to write more and I know that sounds kind of gay but hey who cares till next time. **


End file.
